Enorme Dragón
by Loretta89
Summary: SongFic. El oscuro futuro logró separarlos... ¿Para siempre? Hermione y Draco.


**Disclaimer****: Vuelvo a repetir…: ****NADAAA**** de lo que puedan llegar a conocer me pertenece… El mundo de Harry Potter y su entorno pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a la maravillosa ****J. K. Rowling**** (escuchaste esoo Lexicon??) y no saco ningún beneficio material de esto :) sólo diversión y satisfacción. (Sino, tendría unas cuantas casas, un par de autos, alguno que otro yate y un novioo GEENIAL y muuui SEXY)**

**La canción en la que esta basado el fic, se llama "Un Enorme Dragón" de la serie de Cris Morena: ****Floricienta****… ya sé que la serie era infantil pero esa canción es hermosa… si pueden bajensela y escúchenla porque queda muy bien con la historia :) **

**Ahora sí… los dejo de aburrir con mi charla y vamos a lo que nos compete :)**

**--**

**Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo  
Hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos  
**

Hermione Granger, de diecisiete años, estaba sentada en un sillón bordó, de la solitaria sala común de Griffindor, observando el fuego de la chimenea, mientras una gran tormenta azotaba la ventana. Y pensaba. Y lloraba. Pensaba en esas promesas… ¿Por qué no pudieron cumplirlas? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué?

**Yo construía un castillo de sueños  
Que pronto se derrumbó**

La había hecho ilusionar… Ella creyó que iba a poder ser feliz. Pero no. ¡Ni siquiera había podido despedirse! Y fue cuando recordó el principio de todo…

_(( Flash back ))_

Había recibido una lechuza con una nota: _Medianoche. Bosque Prohibido_. Una hora, un lugar… Pero… ¿Quién la había mandado?...

Y ella acudió a la cita. El mejor y peor error de su vida.

**Cuando te ví en aquel bosque encantado  
**

Estaba en los límites del bosque cuando lo vio. Draco Malfoy. ¿Era un sueño? Pues eso parecía. En lugar de su arrogante pose, tenia una actitud de agradecimiento. Y su rostro… ¿estaba feliz? Muy pocas personas lo habían visto así.

-Granger.

-Mal… Malfoy… Qué… ¿tú mandaste la carta?

El chico avanzó hasta ella y posó una mano en su mejilla, asintiendo. Hermione no se movió. Estaba estupefacta. ¿Su amor secreto? ¿Su amor prohibido? ¿Su amor imposible estaba allí con ella a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios?

**Un duende dijo que tú eras mi príncipe azul  
**

Se miraban fijamente y sentían la respiración uno del otro… Cuando vieron a una pequeña niña de primer año, que los miraba divertida.

- ¿Es tu novio?- preguntó inocentemente, a Hermione.

- Eso depende de lo que ella responda- Fue un Draco sonriente quien le contestó.

La niña salió corriendo y volvió al castillo al escuchar los gritos de Hagrid llamándola.

**Como si fuera por arte de magia  
Llenaste mis días de luz.**

La bruja estaba sin habla. ¿Había oído bien?

- Hermione. _Lumos. _Mírame.

Ella subió la vista y en ese instante, Draco la besó. El beso más dulce y suave que Hermione jamás había recibido y menos imaginado proveniente de esa persona. Esa varita no solo iluminó sus caras, sino también sus vidas.

**Pero todo acabó  
Ya nada quedó entre los dos**

El fuego crispaba en la habitación y la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le prometió tantas cosas que no fue capaz de cumplir? Hermione pensó que su felicidad nunca acabaría. Qué equivocada estaba.

**Porque como en un cuento un enorme dragón  
Nos robó el corazón**

Fueron meses de encuentros secretos, pues nadie podía saberlo. Y una de esas tantas medianoches, Pansy Parkinson los descubrió.

Ella y nada más que ella era la prometida de Draco, y no iba a permitir que ninguna _sangre sucia _le sacara a su rico futuro esposo. No tardó en comunicárselo a la única persona que podía hacer algo: Lucius Malfoy.

**Por favor donde estás  
Tú eres mi otra mitad  
**

Y Lucius se llevó a Draco lejos. Lejos de la asquerosa Muggle. Se mudaron a quién sabe dónde para poder convencer a su hijo de unirse al lado Oscuro. Para servir al Lord. Para unificar dos fortunas enormes y linajes limpios. Para quitarle toda gota de lo que lo hacia feliz si era necesario.

_(( Fin Flash Back ))_

**Siempre estaré esperando  
Y yo sé que un día regresaras  
Algún día regresaras.**

A Hermione llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El fuego de la sala común estaba por apagarse. Lo iba a esperar. No le importaba cuántos días, cuántos meses o cuantos años. Ella iba a seguir amándolo por el resto de su vida. Jamás lo olvidaría. Jamás.

OooOoOOOOOoooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

**Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos  
No encontraré tu mirada en secreto  
Y dibujando mi olvido en silencio  
Con el color de un adiós**

Ya han pasado 13 años de aquella separación. Hermione Granger, directora del colegio Hogwarts, ahora vacío, llora sentada en el mismo sillón bordó de la sala común de Gryffindor, que soportó sus lagrimas años atrás. Lluvia cae en la ventana, igual que aquella noche. Qué difícil es olvidar…

**Yo me inventé todo un cuento de hadas  
Pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel  
Lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido  
Y todo tu amor se perdió**

Derrotarían a Voldemort y Harry sobreviviría. Sí, eso soñaban. Soñaban que la familia de Draco la aceptaría. Y también viajarían por el mundo. Estarían juntos y vivirían felices para siempre. Ese era su propio cuento de hadas en el que todos terminan felices… Eran las promesas de su amor…

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Si bien Voldemort había muerto, se había llevado junto consigo a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo.

A pesar de la muerte del Innombrable, los Mortífagos no se habían rendido. Es más, su número y fuerza aumentaban día a día. El mundo mágico estaba en crisis.

Hogwarts, tras la muerte de Dumbledore, quedó a cargo de Hermione, la vice-directora. Aunque hacía una semana que había cerrado sus puertas. Las familias necesitaban permanecer unidas, en esos tiempos difíciles.

Pero Hermione no llora por eso. No puede pensar ni en Hogwarts, ni en el mundo mágico, ni en Harry… Sólo una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, ocupa su mente: Draco Malfoy. Los días junto a él, habían sidos los más felices de su vida. Desde que se fue, todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor.

**Pero todo acabó  
Ya nada quedó entre los dos**

¿La recordaría?

**Porque como en un cuento**

**Un enorme dragón  
Nos robo el corazón**

¿Habría forjado una maravillosa vida con Parkinson?**  
**

**Por favor dónde estás**

¿Estaría persiguiendo hijos de Muggles?  
¿O sufriría por esa marca negra en su antebrazo?

**Tu eres mi otra mitad  
Siempre estaré esperando  
Yo sé que algún día ****regresaras.**

Pero mientras recuerda aquellos felices días, contrastantes con éstos, oscuros y tristes, la castaña ignora un hombre, de rubios cabellos y ojos grises, que la observa desde la ventana, montado en una escoba, mojándose bajo la torrencial tormenta. Venía a buscarla. Venía a escribir el final feliz del cuento que nunca pudo terminar.

--

YYYY?? Que les pareció?? O.o

La verdad no me gustan mucho los fics totalmente cursis, entonces metí un pocoo de oscuridad muajajajjajaj,

NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN… QUÉ OPINAN?? LO SIGO, O QUEDA EN ONESHOT? El público decide… llamen al 0800- qee?? Noo?? Aaah buenoo… entonces tienen que dejar un **Review** :)

Como siempre les pido, dejen reviews tanto los que le gustó, como los que quieren escupirme en la cara :) P

También péguense una pasadita por "Mentirosas" y "Juramentos" otros dos fics de mi persona,

Besoss y suertee a todos!!


End file.
